


All That Glitters

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda does not get nervous before shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the promptfest over at alma_kanda on LJ. The prompt was "acrobat". Oh my god, you guys. This was supposed to be so much longer and was supposed to actually feature both the show and afterwards, and there was supposed to be lots of delightful crossdressing porn and awesome trapeze-ness and it was going to be SO AWESOME. But I forgot about the deadline and just wrote this in the last hour. Also, [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjj-OsprzWI&feature=related) is the act that they were going to be doing, when I'd planned to actually write the scene. Also, it's riddled with mistakes.

Kanda does not get nervous before shows. He is professional, confident in his and his partner's abilities, and the only sign that something in his demeanor may be a little bit skewed is his irritation towards the too happy clowns in the tent next to his.  
  
He is never nervous, but tonight-- tonight is the exception.  
  
Tonight Lenalee will not be performing.  
  
Komui tells him with a pale face that it's a clean break, that it will heal, that it'll just be a couple weeks and everything will be okay again.  
  
That doesn't change the fact that as long as Lenalee is out of commission, Kanda is without a partner. It doesn't change the fact that he can't do a two part trapeze act by himself. And it certainly doesn't change the fact that his replacement partner is... significantly less skilled than the ring leader's little sister.  
  
"I promise, Yuu. I'm not gonna let you down."  
  
Idly, Kanda tips some glitter out of its purple jar and smears it across his cheekbones. It goes across gritty, not as smooth as when Lenalee applies it. "And anyway, it's not like trapeze acts are very different than contortion, anyway, it's just like-" he swipes a hand out in a broad arc, nearly knocking the makeup from Kanda's fingers and Kanda scowls  
  
"like contortion in the air!" his makeshift partner continues, grin sliding across his face, so wide that it tugs at the edges of the teardrop markings beneath his eyes.  
  
He shoots a glare over his shoulder and blinks, because he _cannot_ think of an intelligent reply to that statement beyond, "You're an idiot."  
  
Alma just beams back at him.  
  
"Come on, Yuu, we've been friends for years. I've been watching you and Lenalee do this act since you were eleven and-"  
  
Kanda scoffs. "Alma. This isn't _Flight of Icarus_ , this is a new show-"  
  
"-anyway, I've been training under Lenalee's _stern_ gaze and she says I'm ready!"  
  
"-and furthermore, the acrobatics required in this show are _much_ more difficult than what we usually do. It requires complete concentration which frankly, you _never_ possess-"  
  
"And anyways Yuu it's not like-"  
  
"You're going to drop me!"  
  
Alma frowns at him. Kanda's fingers are shaking, and outside, more and more people are filing into the main tent. They're laughing; children screaming with delight and mothers chiding, "Now, now, dear. Don't run too fast, you'll fall!"  
  
It's like any other show, but-  
  
"Yuu, I would never drop you."  
  
He glares over his shoulder, and tries to fumble another jar of glitter open, blue this time, for the markings across his brow. "Alma, you run into things _constantly_ ," he hisses, and he can't seem to still the shaking of his hands, can't stop, and the tub tips into his lap before he can catch it.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
There's glitter all over his thighs, all over his leotard and nothing- _nothing_ is turning out the way he wants. Behind him, Alma sighs, one big deep breath- the kind that he heaves whenever he's stressed, or whenever he can't get a move down. The one that says, _patience, patience, you can do this._  
  
A hand reaches over his shoulder to grab another jar of glitter off the bureau and Alma turns him around, gently, to face him.  
  
Alma is already in costume- neon markings of his leotard clinging to his thighs, face paint and glitter applied perfectly. When he glances down at the glitter, swiping two fingers through it, green feather lashes drag against the sweep of his cheekbone- perfect and lovely.  
  
"You'll be fine, Yuu. Promise."  
  
His touch is cool, steady as he works the stuff into his skin. Kanda sighs and leans a bit into it, lets his eyes drift closed. Alma chuckles, "Deep breath, darling. I promise I won't drop you."  
  
"Will too," he mutters mutinously, but let's himself press a shaky finger to the side of Alma's neck- feeling the steadiness of his pulse in the hopes of calming his own. Outside, he can hear Komui's voice in the microphone, the shriek of the crowd. Next door, the clowns are going silent, filtering out and into the main tent for the first act. He thinks he hears Allen call a laughing, "Good luck, Kanda!" through the flap, but he's not sure.  
  
Alma hums, and sets the jar down, already fumbling amongst the rest of the makeup for something. "Where'd you put the lashes, Yuu?" he asks, and Kanda taps a finger against them, keeping his eyes shut. The glue is, as always, uncomfortable, as is the strange heaviness of the false eyelashes. If anything though, Alma is _more_ gentle about applying them than Lenalee, fingers stroking and pressing just so.  
  
Alma makes a pleased sound- proclaims happily, "There! You're all done, Yuu."  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
He is done. Makeup applied evenly, no sign of crookedness in the lashes. Alma did a wonderful job.  
  
He also looks too pleased with himself, perched on a stool and grinning. Kanda huffs, tries to hide a smile when he says, "I suppose it looks okay."  
  
Of course, now he's worrying again. He's almost certain that the clown's act is nearly over by the way the crowd's outrageous laughter is dying down, which means next will be Lavi's fortunetelling and Bookman's needle throwing and then- then he is going to splatter all over the circus floor.  
  
Alma rolls his eyes at him, sliding to his knees in one smooth motion- fingers scrabbling at the waistband of Kanda's leotard. "What are you doing?" he asks dumbly, watching as Alma rolls the fabric down his thighs, getting his hands even more drenched in glitter. Alma flicks him an amused look, as if to say, _really, Yuu? What do you **think** I'm doing?_  
  
He grins, brushing his knuckles lightly over the tip of Kanda's cock- smile widening when Kanda's breath catches in his throat.  
  
"Yuu, you're wound so tight that I won't _have_ to drop you. You'll fall yourself."  
  
His lip is caught between his teeth, eyes dark as he leans forward and curiously licks a line up his cock. He nuzzles the skin just inside Kanda's thigh, looks up at Kanda through those ridiculous lashes, says, "Just let me take care of it, Yuu."  
  
The crowd screams as Komui announces the start of Bookman's act, happy and thrilled- anticipation in each and every voice. Kanda doesn't hear a bit of it, because at that moment Alma leans forward and wraps his lips around Kanda's cock.  
  
They've done this before. Have been doing this for years, pressing each other into dark corners, taking a tumble into an unused stall. Laughing as they fuck, stifling giggles whenever Allen or someone meandered in. But never before a show- not like this.  
  
He's gasping in two minutes, writhing in five, and by seven he's chanting a litany of, _AlmaAlmaAlma- please, please- fuck me dammit._  
  
Alma grins around his cock, mumbles something and just takes him deeper- sucks him harder until Kanda finally shudders and _breaks_.  
  
When he comes back to himself Alma is wiping a fleck of come from his mouth, reaching for a tube of face paint. His lips are red- ever so slightly swollen, the paint and lipstain smeared across his chin.  
  
"Why- why didn't you-?"  
  
Alma grins, working the facepaint in with a careful hand. "Would you really have wanted to go out there with your legs still wobbly from a fresh fuck?"  
  
Kanda flushes.  
  
"And I don't have a condom. Thing's could have gotten messy." He leans closer to the mirror, spreading the lipstain over his lips. When he grins again, his makeup is perfect- the slight swelling of his lips the only sign that anything had transpired.  
  
"Afterwards though, Yuu. Promise."  
  
.  
  
The show goes perfectly, and well, afterwards goes perfectly too.


End file.
